


Until the day we meet again

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, KISE IS AN ASSHOLE IN THIS STORY BE WARNED, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Phone Sex, Smut, babysitter Kuroko, like he's a real mega douche, with who though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Taiga promised he'd marry Kuroko when he was a kid. Now, after not seeing each other for years, Taiga turns up, ready to make good on that promise.





	Until the day we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> hahaHAahAHa AHa aA
> 
> *steals the title from the kikuro duet*
> 
> idk why I wrote this. this is terrible. 
> 
> a note about Japan's consent laws: generally the age of consent is 18 (it's officially listed as 13 but most prefectures have set it as 18 for that area), but if parents deem a relationship loving then it's A OK for the couple to be intimate. this is what I've found from research but sources seem to vary a bit so forgive me if I'm wrong.

“Tetsuya-san! When I grow up, I’m going to marry you!”

Kuroko looks down at his company, Kagami Taiga, the ten-year-old boy he babysits. 

“That’s nice,” he says, smiling. “But two boys can’t get married in Japan yet.”

Taiga’s face falls. “Well… maybe when I’m older it will be okay…”

Kuroko pats his head. “Of course. Let’s hope so then. ”

Taiga grins at him. “Do you want to play some video games with me now?”

Kuroko nods. “Sure. But you can’t stay up too late, or your brother will get mad at me.”

“Psh, ignore him. He’s a bully anyway,” Taiga says. He grabs Kuroko’s hand and starts to drag him towards the living room. 

Kuroko sighs softly. Taiga’s parents are divorced, and since the both of them travel for business anyway, Taiga is stuck with his older brother, Ryouta. Ryouta is ten years older than Taiga and works as a model, so he’s never able to take care of his brother - which is where Kuroko comes in. His friends and family always say he’s good with kids, so he thought babysitting would be a good way to earn some pocket money for himself. Taiga is the only one he takes care of though, as he sees him every weekday afternoon and sometimes on weekends. Kuroko is pretty sure Ryouta isn’t actually working every day, but he’s never asked him what he does with his time. He doesn't think it's his business to ask about Ryouta’s personal life. And also he’s kind of intimidating. Not because he’s mean, he’s actually quite nice to Kuroko. It’s just that he’s so…  _ cool _ . Way cooler than Kuroko. Kuroko is only a nerdy teenager, not nearly as interesting as Taiga’s beautiful brother. Actually, Kuroko’s been crushing on Ryouta for a while now, but Kuroko is pretty sure he’s straight, he’s always hanging out with girls who must also be models judging by their looks and expensive clothes. It doesn’t stop Kuroko from being hopeful though. Maybe when he’s older, and has grown out of his awkward teenager phase. 

He’s meant to stay in Taiga’s house until Ryouta gets home, but the time is never consistent. Kuroko usually curls up on the couch and reads after he’s put Taiga to bed. He’s been sitting on the couch for two hours tonight when suddenly the door bursts open and he hears voices. One voice is Ryouta’s, and he’s giggling and shushing what sounds like a girl. They both sound drunk. 

“Oh! Kurokocchi!” Ryouta gasps when they stumble past. “You’re still here.”

“Well, that’s the agreement…” Kuroko mumbles. He can’t quite meet Ryouta’s eyes. 

“Right, well, you can go home now,” Ryouta says, slurring his words. He giggles again, then starts pulling his lady friend off towards his bedroom. 

Kuroko tries not to get too upset. Ryouta is most definitely straight, and he really should get it into his head that he has no chance. He wipes the tears from his eyes as he packs his book into his bag and leaves without a word. 

* * *

Kuroko is twenty-two now, and he hasn’t seen Taiga and Ryouta in three years, not since Taiga was thirteen. Ryouta had said that now that Taiga was in middle school, he didn’t need a babysitter, so Kuroko had stopped seeing them. He still follows Ryouta’s modelling work in magazines, and he still has a hopeless crush on him, but he hasn’t actually seen him in a long time. He doesn’t expect to see them again, Tokyo is a big place after all, and there’s really no reason for them to run into each other. 

He works in a preschool now, and as he’s heading outside to walk to the bus stop to go home, he’s surprised when someone says his name. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya-san?”

Kuroko turns around and is met with an incredibly tall guy. He towers over Kuroko, but he appears to only be a teenager. As Kuroko looks up at his face, he senses something familiar about him. Has he met him before perhaps?

“Yes?” he says. 

The boy grins excitedly. “Tetsuya-san! It’s me, Taiga!” 

Kuroko blinks. “Taiga-kun? Is that really you?” What is he doing here? And how did he know where Kuroko worked?

“Yeah!”

“You… got rather tall…”

Taiga laughs. “Yeah. But nevermind that, I’m here to do what I promised.”

“What’s that?” Kuroko asks. He doesn’t remember Taiga ever promising him anything.

“I said I’m going to marry you when I grow up!”

Kuroko’s eyes go wide. Okay, he can vaguely recall that, but that was years ago. Taiga is really still interested in him? Aren’t crushes like that meant to go away when kids grow up? “Boys still can’t get married in Japan,” he says weakly. He’s completely shocked, and it’s all he can think of to say.

“Then I’m going to at least date you,” Taiga says in a determined voice. 

“Taiga-kun…” Kuroko says. He’s cut off when Taiga pulls him into a tight embrace. “Aah- you’re squishing me.”

“Sorry! I got excited,” Taiga says with a chuckle. “Let me take you home. You were going to the bus stop this way, right?”

He starts walking off, leaving Kuroko with no option other than following him. 

“H-How’s your brother,” Kuroko asks after a minute of walking. 

“My brother? He’s fine, I guess. Same as ever,” Taiga answers. “But why do you care about him? He’s boring.”

Kuroko smiles. Taiga is so ignorant still. “Right…” he mumbles. 

They arrive at the bus stop, and they sit down on the bench together to wait. Kuroko glances sideways at Taiga. He’s gotten so…  _ big _ . He must be taller than his brother now. Ryouta was always tall, but Taiga seems even bigger. Ryouta was also slender from modelling work, while Taiga looks as if he’s been lifting weights every day. Maybe he has. Kuroko once again feels a bit like that nerdy teenager he once was, sitting next to someone cooler than him - even though he’s older than Taiga by six years. 

“So,” he says. “Why do you still want to date me?”

Taiga stares at him, confused. “Why not? I love you, Tetsuya-san!”

Kuroko blinks in surprise. “I… didn’t know you always felt that way.”

“I  _ told  _ you I liked you,” Taiga says.

“Yes, but I thought it was just an innocent childhood crush…” 

“Well it’s not.”

Kuroko nods slowly. “I see.”

“Sooo, are you going to date me?” 

He looks at Taiga. He seems like a giant puppy, innocent and genuine in his feelings. It’s cute, but…  

“I don’t know, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko says. “It’s kind of weird to see you again. I knew you when you were a kid.”

“Yeah, but I’m older now!”

“I think I’m a little too old for you,” Kuroko murmurs. “I’m twenty-two, you’re only sixteen.”

“It’s only illegal if we have sex.”

Kuroko nearly chokes on his own breath. He stares at the innocent-looking Taiga with wide eyes. “W-What!? Who said anything about having sex!?”

“Me!” Taiga chirps happily. “But I’m planning to wait till I’m eighteen. So you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I was definitely not worried about that,” Kuroko mumbles. The thought of sex hadn’t even crossed his mind  _ at all _ . 

“Well anyway, we can wait for that. I mean, I’d love to try it, but I don’t want to do anything illegal. You’re the one who’d get in trouble then, and I don’t want that.”

“That’s very generous of you,” Kuroko says, and it comes out a little more sarcastic than he would have liked. Taiga doesn’t seem to notice. 

“But we can still kiss n’ stuff!” he says. He swivels sideways in his seat and picks up Kuroko’s hands. “I love you, Tetsuya-san. I want to be with you.”

Kuroko eyes him. This is definitely weird, but he can’t help but be attracted to this new Taiga. He’s certainly grown up well. But that would be weird. Definitely. Kuroko used to  _ babysit  _ him, he can’t date him! Even if he  _ has  _ grown up. 

“I don’t know…” he says.

“Is it the age gap?” Taiga asks. “It wouldn’t be any weirder than if you were dating my brother, right? He’s older than you! Not that you would, you’re too smart for that.”

Kuroko nods weakly. Of course, of course he wouldn’t date Ryouta. 

“Do I have to remind you that Ryouta-san is only four years older than me, not six,” he says.

Taiga growls. “So what!? I’m basically an adult. And I know what I want.” He rubs Kuroko’s hands with his own. “And I want  _ you _ .”

Kuroko bites his lip. “I’ll think about it.”

Taiga smiles. “That’s all I need.”

The bus Kuroko was waiting for rolls to a stop in front of them. 

“Taiga-kun, you really don’t need to take me home…” 

Taiga pouts. “But-”

“Tomorrow is Saturday, how about we meet up somewhere?” Kuroko asks. “Bring Ryouta-san too. I don’t think we should be alone together.” 

Taiga pouts even harder. “Why not!? Don’t you trust me!?”

“It’s not that. I just think it’s a little inappropriate for us to be alone. At least for now.”

That is one hundred percent not a lie that he’s saying just so he can see Ryouta again.

“Okay… Where should we meet you?”

“Do you still live in the same house?” Kuroko asks.

“Yeah.”

“Then how about I come meet you there?”

Taiga’s eyes light up. “Sure!”

“I’ll come over in the morning, so we can spend a while together,” Kuroko says. “Now I really have to go. Take care, Taiga-kun.”

He pulls his hands from Taiga’s hold and climbs onto the bus. He sits in a window seat and watches as Taiga waves to him as the bus starts to move. He really  _ has  _ become cute. 

When Kuroko gets home and gets into bed, his thoughts wander to Taiga again. He can’t believe after three years, he still likes Kuroko. He’d expected Taiga to grow up and forget about him, not fall in love with him even more. But he supposes Taiga didn’t really have anyone else besides him. He did have one friend at school when Kuroko knew him, but other than that, he seemed kind of lonely. Ryouta never seemed to care much for spending time with him. It made Kuroko sad. Maybe he hoped he could change Ryouta’s mind about Taiga, and they could be some kind of happy family. Stupid now, he thinks. It was a nice fairytale, but that’s all it was. 

He’s worried about Taiga. He’s sweet, and cute, but surely Kuroko can’t actually date him. It’s not that there’s an age gap, like Taiga suggested, that really doesn’t bother him, and he was definitely not planning on having sex with Taiga  _ anyway _ , but… he’d feel weird. Like he was taking advantage of Taiga. Hm, he has to think about it more. But he definitely wants to see Ryouta first, and get it out of his head that they could ever be more than just friends. Not that they were ever friends really. Kuroko tells himself that proves it even more. Ryouta is definitely not interested in him.

* * *

Taiga answers the door when Kuroko turns up at his house at eleven the next morning. 

“Tetsuya-san!” he says, smiling widely. “Come in, come in!” 

He yanks Kuroko through the doorway, clasping hands with him and pulling him into the house. 

“Taiga-kun,” Kuroko murmurs in embarrassment, trying to tug his hand away. 

They come into the living room, where Ryouta is sitting on the couch. “Kurokocchi! It’s been a while!” 

Kuroko immediately blushes. Dammit. This is exactly the opposite of what he wanted to happen. He was hoping he’d see Ryouta’s face, Ryouta’s very heterosexual face, and finally get over him. 

Not the case.

“H-Hi, Ryouta-san,” he stammers. 

“It’s nice to see you!” Ryouta says with a cute smile. He drops his gaze. “Why are you two holding hands?”

“Sorry, I just got excited about seeing him,” Taiga says. He lets Kuroko go. 

“Well, come sit down,” Ryouta says, waving them in. “How have you been, Kurokocchi? I haven’t seen you’d just finished school. What are you up to now?”

“Oh, I um, have an internship at a preschool,” Kuroko answers. 

“Ooh wow, so still working with kids,” Ryouta smiles. “It’s a good career for you. It suits you.”

“Thanks… What have you been doing? Still modelling?” Kuroko asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Yep, I’m doing pretty well too!”

“If by ‘pretty well’ you mean drinking every night until you black out and wake up in some random’s bed,” Taiga mutters.

“Oi, watch it, little brother,” Ryouta snaps. Taiga just scoffs. 

“Um, so, Taiga-kun, how’s high school going?” Kuroko asks, eager to change the subject. 

“Oh, good, I guess. I’m on the basketball team,” Taiga answers.

“I thought you must be doing some kind of sport,” Kuroko nods.

Taiga grins. “Does it show?”

Kuroko’s eyes go wide. Ryouta rolls his. “U-Um, yes, it does…”

Taiga smiles even wider. “Awesome.”

“Yes, my beefy little brother,” Ryouta says. “More muscle than brains.”

“Oi!” Taiga growls. 

“Okay, calm down,” Kuroko says, putting his hand on Taiga’s arm. He immediately settles. Ryouta eyes them curiously. 

“Sorry, Tetsuya-san…” Taiga mumbles. Kuroko smiles at him and moves his hand away. 

They talk for a while more, and then Taiga says he’ll cook them lunch, that he’s gotten great at cooking. Ryouta disappears into his room, leaving Kuroko to stand in the kitchen alongside his old charge. 

“You look good in an apron,” he comments. 

Taiga grins at him. “Thanks.”

“When did you learn to cook?”

“In middle school. Since you were gone, and nii-san was still never around, I had to pick it up on my own.”

“So… really, I  _ should  _ have stayed,” Kuroko says quietly. “He still wasn’t taking care of you.”

“Yeah. But it’s okay, it was our time to part I guess.” Kagami looks over his shoulder and smiles at Kuroko. “And I have you back now anyway. So it doesn’t matter.”

Kuroko nods, smiling back too. Taiga is so sweet, the same as Kuroko remembers. He seems incredibly mature. Maybe… it wouldn’t be so weird to be with him. 

Kuroko stays for another hour after lunch, chatting with both Taiga and Ryouta. Before he leaves, he asks to meet up with them the following weekend, since he doesn’t have much time to hang out on weekdays. Taiga excitedly agrees to see him, and they plan to go out together. Kuroko leaves with a happy but slightly nervous feeling in his chest. He’s happy to be spending time with Taiga and Ryouta again, but he’s unsure as to how things will play out.

Kuroko’s Sunday is uneventful, then he’s back to work on Monday. That evening, he leaves work and starts walking to the bust stop when a voice surprises him.

“Tetsuya-san!”

Kuroko jumps, looking to the side to see Taiga sitting at the bus stop bench. “What are you doing here?” he asks. 

Taiga gets up, once again towering over Kuroko. “I finished school hours ago, so I wanted to see you! I realised I don’t know where you live, so I just came here. I figured you’d be here.”

Kuroko sighs gently. “Do you want to come with me then?” 

Taiga positively beams at him. “Sure!” 

They sit down together to wait for the bus, and Taiga starts chatting about school, specifically, his basketball club. He seems quite passionate about it, and Kuroko actually finds it cute. Taiga is just as sweet and excitable as he remembers. He’s just a bit more grown up now. Kuroko finds instead of thinking he’s endearing, now he thinks Taiga is attractive. Maybe he does have a little crush. He tries to push it aside, telling himself it’s still weird, that they couldn’t possibly date. 

They get off the bus at 6:30pm, arriving at Kuroko’s apartment. He takes Taiga up the stairs and unlocks his door, letting the teenager in. 

“You have a nice place,” Taiga comments, looking around the room. 

“Thanks… It’s not very exciting though,” Kuroko says. He dumps his stuff and then returns to Taiga in the entryway. “Do you want something to eat?”

At that moment Taiga’s stomach growls - loudly. He chuckles. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Um, I’m not a very good cook,” Kuroko mumbles as he takes Taiga to the kitchen. 

“That’s okay, I can make something. What do you have?”

“Ummmm….” 

Taiga peers into his fridge. “Eggs and milk. That’s seriously all you have?”

“There’s bread on the counter…”

“So we can have scrambled eggs on toast! That works for me! You do have a toaster, right?”

“ _ Yes _ , I have a toaster, I’m not so barbaric,” Kuroko mutters. 

Taiga grins at him, then starts cooking. Kuroko sits at his small dining table and watches. 

“I’m lucky you can cook,” he says after a while. 

“More like  _ I’m  _ lucky I can cook. You’re still so skinny, do you even eat anything?”

Kuroko frowns. “Boiled eggs. Sometimes.”

Taiga snorts. “I need to cook for you more often then. You need to eat!”

Kuroko hums, not really agreeing or disagreeing. Taiga walks over to him and sets down a plate in front of him.  

“M’lord,” he says, flashing Kuroko a charming smile. 

Kuroko smiles back, amused by his antics. “Thanks…”

He starts to eat, and he’s amazed by how good it tastes. How does Kagami somehow make scrambled eggs taste better than normal? As far as Kuroko knows, he didn’t add anything extra. He’s talented. When they’ve finished, Kuroko checks the time and sees that it’s nearing 7:30. 

“You should really go home, Taiga-kun,” he says. “You have school tomorrow.”

Taiga pouts. “But I want to spend time with you!”

“You really couldn’t wait till the weekend, could you?”

Taiga grins. “Nope. I’m coming over tomorrow too. I know where you live now.”

Kuroko stares at him. “I’m going to regret bringing you over, aren’t I?”

“Not a bit! You’re going to love spending time with me!” 

Kuroko sighs. “Okay. Sure, big guy. Now come on, you need to get home or your brother will get mad at me.”

Taiga pouts at the mention of Ryouta. “Forget about him. You’re not my babysitter anymore, you don’t need to worry about pleasing him.”

Kuroko bites his lip. “I know. I just-”

“I get it. He’s cool, right?” Taiga says. Kuroko remains quiet and stares at his plate. Taiga sighs. “Okay, I’m gonna go. Thanks for hanging out with me, Tetsuya-san. I’ll see you tomorrow. I have basketball club tomorrow afternoon, so I’ll be a bit later. But I’ll still come.”

Kuroko nods, standing up to walk Taiga to the door. “Thank you for dinner... “ he mumbles. 

Taiga smiles gently. “Not a problem. You do need to eat.” 

“I eat plenty,” Kuroko mutters. 

Taiga scoffs. “Sure. Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He stands in the doorway awkwardly for a moment, then he leans down and kisses Kuroko’s cheek. His lips are warm and soft, and Kuroko feels goosebumps appear on his skin. He’s never really been touched like that before, and the intimacy feels kind of nice actually. He blushes, staring at the floor in an attempt to hide. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Taiga repeats before stepping outside. 

Kuroko locks the door, then falls against it. Taiga is so very sweet, and his touch has made Kuroko feel weird and fluttery. Like his head is floating in the clouds. He sighs, pressing his cold hands to his very warm cheeks, then goes about cleaning up. 

* * *

Taiga continues to visit every evening. Tuesday he has club, so he turns up at 8pm, and the pair have dinner again. Taiga says he needs to take Kuroko shopping, because he has absolutely no food in his house - and he’s running out of eggs. Taiga has club again on Wednesday and Thursday, and it’s not till Friday that he has the time to take Kuroko shopping. They wander through the small supermarket, Kuroko following Taiga as he picks up ingredients. Kuroko pays for everything, and he’s slightly concerned Taiga is going overboard with the food. He definitely thinks Taiga went overboard when they arrive back at Kuroko’s apartment and he cooks up a feast. 

“Who is going to eat all that?” he asks, staring at the mountains of food. “I have a small stomach.”

“I noticed. And I’ll eat most of it,” Taiga says.

“You can eat that much?” 

“I’ve been holding back when I’ve been here. You don’t have enough food to feed yourself, let alone me!” 

Kuroko nods. “Well, this will at least be interesting to watch.”

Taiga, of course, manages to eat everything and still be keen for dessert. He bought some cups of pudding which the pair eat together after dinner, though Kuroko is so full he can barely get through his. Taiga eats three. 

“How can you eat so much?” Kuroko asks. “I feel like I’ll never eat again.”

“That is a terrifying thought,” Taiga says. “And I dunno, I just get hungry.”

“It’s because you’re so huge. You’re meant to be sixteen and you look like a bodybuilder.”

Taiga snorts. “I do not. You’re exaggerating. But I appreciate that you like my muscles.”

Kuroko blushes. “I- I never- I didn’t-”

Taiga laughs. “You’re so cute, Tetsuya-san.”

Kuroko blushes deeper. “It’s probably about time for you to go home then.”

Taiga pouts. “I don’t want to.”

Kuroko sighs. “You have to. You can’t stay here.”

Taiga sighs too. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow with my brother then.”

Kuroko sees him out, then starts to clean up. As he’s heading to his room to get ready for bed, his mobile phone rings. He picks it up and sees Taiga’s name on the screen.

“What are you calling me for?” he asks when he answers.

“I wanted to talk. We can still talk, right?”

“You need to go to bed,” Kuroko says. 

“I don’t need much sleep-” A lie, Taiga was always miserable in the mornings if he couldn’t sleep- “so we can talk!”

Kuroko smiles to himself. “Fine. You know I never asked, how did you know where to find me at my work?” Kuroko asks He puts Taiga on speaker and leaves his phone on his bedside table so he can continue getting ready for bed. 

“Uh, well,” Taiga mumbles awkwardly, “I stalked your Facebook. It had your work listed.”

“That’s really creepy, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko says blankly.

“I know! I’m really sorry! But I didn’t know what else to do!”

Kuroko smiles. “It’s fine. I’m not mad. But maybe I should set my profile to private…”

“Well, I’m really glad I found you. I never stopped thinking about you.”

Kuroko blushes a little. “That’s sweet, Taiga-kun. I thought about you a lot as well.”

“R-Really? You did?”

“Yes. I was wondering how you grew up, what you were doing, if you were happy.”

“Ah. Ah wow.” 

Kuroko smiles. “Are you blushing, Taiga-kun?”

“N-No!”

Kuroko smiles wider. “That’s really cute.”

Taiga makes a sort of spluttering sound. “I’m not cute!”

“You’re  _ very  _ cute,” Kuroko says. 

“S-Shut up!”

Kuroko laughs softly. He drops onto his bed, having dressed for the night. It’s the middle of summer, so he forgoes a shirt and just wears some pyjama shorts. 

“T-Tetsuya-san?”

“Yes, Taiga-kun?”

“You’re in bed now, aren’t you?”

“Uh, yes, I am.”

Taiga pauses. “What are you wearing?”

Kuroko stares at the phone sitting on his bedside table. “What?” 

“Sorry, um, was that weird?”

“A little… Are you…trying to get me to have phone sex with you?”

“Ah! N-No! No no!”

“Because I thought you said you wanted to wait till you were eighteen.”

“Well, I mean. This is kinda different,” Taiga says. “It’s not like you’re touching me or anything, you can’t control what I do on my end.”

Kuroko purses his lips. Taiga has a point, but it still feels kind of odd. He stares at his lap, trying to think of what to say next.

“Tetsuya-san?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About?”   
“Well, you…” Kuroko murmurs. 

“Tetsuya-san, do you want to have phone sex with me?”

Kuroko covers his face with his hands. This is embarrassing, to say the least. 

“Tetsuya-saaaan?”

“Yes,” he breathes. 

“‘Yes’ as in yes, you want to have phone sex with me?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Kuroko says, louder. He blushes deeply when Taiga laughs. 

“Okay then.”

“What do I do?” Kuroko asks, his voice soft and weak. This is so embarrassing. But he wants to try it. 

“First, answer my question. What are you wearing?”

Kuroko squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his face heat even more. “Um, pyjama shorts.”

The line is silent for a moment. “That’s it? Nothing else?”

“Uh, no?”

“Holy damn.”

Kuroko blushes again. “What are  _ you  _ wearing?”

There’s a rustling sound. “Just sweatpants.”

“Did you just take your shirt off?”

Taiga chuckles. “Yeah. I wanted to be shirtless too.”

Kuroko smiles. “Okay, what next?”

“Take your shorts off.”

Kuroko gulps. He lifts his hips off the bed and pushes them down as instructed, remaining only in his underwear now. “Okay,” he says.

“Are you wearing underwear?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Take them off too.”

Kuroko feels his face absolutely on fire. He carefully pushes his underwear down off his legs, dropping them to the floor. “Okay,” he mumbles. 

“I bet you’re beautiful naked,” Taiga says softly. 

“I’m not,” Kuroko replies honestly. 

“Don’t say that. I firmly believe you are.”

“You haven’t even seen me.”

“Not yet. But I know.”

Kuroko blushes and remains quiet. 

“Picture me touching you. My hands on your skin. You’re so little, they’d cover so much,” Taiga says. 

“Is that what you’d do if you were here?” Kuroko asks, a little breathlessly.

“Yeah. I’d kiss you too. Your lips, your neck, your chest.”

“Mmhm,” Kuroko mumbles. 

“Tetsuya-san. Can you touch yourself?”

Kuroko nods, then realises Taiga can’t see him. “Y-Yes,” he says shakily. 

He drops a hand between his legs and starts to stroke gently. He can hear Taiga breathing hard through the phone. He pictures it’s Taiga’s hand instead of his own, and he gasps when that makes it feel so much better. Taiga’s breathing is rougher too, and Kuroko is sure he’s also touching himself. 

“Tetsuya-san, does it feel good? Are you picturing me there?” 

Kuroko blushes again. “Y-Yes.”

Taiga groans. “Good,” he says. “Keep picturing me touching you.”

Kuroko tries to hold in his moans. He’s usually quiet anyway, but he’s never done anything like this before, and he can’t help the soft gasps that escape his lips. 

“Tetsuya-san, be louder.”

Kuroko moans softly, and he hears Taiga gasp. His breathing is getting faster as pleasure builds in his body, and he moans again, a little louder as per Taiga’s request. Taiga groans again. 

“God, Tetsuya-san, you sound amazing. I wish I was there.”

“I- thought-  _ nnn-  _ you wanted to wait?”

“You just sound so good. Keep making those sounds. Picture my hands on you.”

Kuroko strokes faster, and he squeezes his eyes shut when he feels the pleasure coming to a crescendo. He makes an effort to be louder when he comes, and Taiga moans shortly after, and Kuroko thinks he must be coming too. He slumps against his pillows, breathing hard. 

“Wow,” Taiga says after a minute. 

“Yes…” Kuroko murmurs. 

“That was amazing. You sounded so beautiful.”

Kuroko blushes. “Thank you…”

Taiga growls. “Ugh, I wish I could see you.”

“You’ll see me tomorrow,” Kuroko reminds him. 

“Yeah, but my brother will be there. I want you all to myself.”

“Taiga-kun, we really shouldn’t be doing this…”

“Why not? I already said, you can’t control what I do on my end.”

“Yes, but it’s a bit different when you’re telling me to picture you touching me, and saying you wish you were actually here…”

Taiga is silent. “Yeah… But I don’t care. I love you.”

Kuroko sighs. “I know. I’m going to bed, Taiga-kun. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hangs up before Taiga can say anything. He sighs again. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Kuroko meets Taiga and Ryouta at a café the next day, and spends the morning sitting with them. Ryouta seems surprisingly invested in the conversation, more so than Kuroko has come to expect from him. He’s always been nice, but he’s never really seemed that interested. But today, he’s different. He’s actually borderline flirty. Taiga keeps staring at him whenever he says something that’s just a little too friendly. Kuroko wonders if something is going on between them. Why is Ryouta suddenly so interested?

“Kurokocchi, when do you have some time off work? I’m usually pretty busy on weekends, it was rare I had a moment to hang out,” he says. “So it’d be better for me to see you during the week.”

“Oh, well, I actually have this Wednesday off. The centre is closed for the day because of repairs,” Kuroko answers. 

“Perfect! Let’s hang out then!”

“Nii-san, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Taiga mumbles angrily. 

“Just want to spend some time with my old friend,” Ryouta answers cheerfully. “No need to get so upset.”

Kuroko eyes them suspiciously. Something is definitely going on. He chooses to let things play out for now. He wants to see where this leads. 

Taiga continues to call him over the following days. He calls every evening right after Kuroko gets home from work. He seems nervous about something, but he denies anything is wrong. On Wednesday, Ryouta picks Kuroko up in his expensive sports car, and drives him back to his and Taiga’s house.

“So, you really want to hang out with just me?” Kuroko asks. 

“Of course!” Ryouta says, flashing him a smile. 

He leads Kuroko inside, and Kuroko is a little surprised when Ryouta takes him into his bedroom. He’s never been in here, not even when he worked as Taiga’s babysitter. Ryouta has a giant bed, fashion magazines and beauty products stacked on his desk, and expensive-looking clothes everywhere. 

“Come sit down,” he says, guiding Kuroko over to the bed. 

“What are we doing in here?” Kuroko asks. He feels nervous, like they’re doing something wrong.  

Ryouta smiles. “I just thought it would be more personal in here,” he says. He tilts his head, still smiling. “So, Kurokocchi. What do you think of me?”

Kuroko blinks. “Pardon?”

“Heh. I asked what you think of me?”

“Why do you ask that?” Kuroko mumbles, looking at his hands. 

Ryouta tips his chin up. “Because you’re so cute. I just want to know where I stand with you.”

Kuroko’s heart skips a beat. What is he saying? Is Ryouta seriously flirting with him? For real? Kuroko can’t believe his ears.

“Um. You-You’re very beautiful,” he murmurs.

“Is that all?”

“N-No, you seem like a really cool person. You’re very charming.”

Ryouta grins. “I like to hear that from you.” He strokes Kuroko’s cheek, moving up to play with a lock of his hair. “You’re really cute, Kurokocchi.”

“S-So you’ve said.”

“You know, I’ve always thought you were so adorable,” Ryouta says. 

Kuroko stares with wide eyes. “Y-You have?”

“Mmhm,” Ryouta nods. He leans in close to Kuroko’s ear. “I want you,” he murmurs. 

Kuroko shivers. Holy crap. This is straight out of his teenage fantasies. But what about Taiga? Kuroko has realised he’s quite attracted to him, and maybe he even loves him. But now Ryouta is saying these things, and Kuroko can’t help but feel a little like he did when he was sixteen himself, crushing on Taiga’s older brother. He feels torn. 

“Ignore my brother,” Ryouta says, as if he read Kuroko’s mind. “He’s sweet, but he’s young and naive. You need someone strong to take care of you. Isn’t that right, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko shivers again. He feels weak, and his heart is hammering loudly in his chest. “I- I-” 

He wants to say that he should go, he wants to be with Taiga, but then Ryouta kisses him. He pushes his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth and tips back his head, and Kuroko moans softly, taken by surprise. Ryouta pushes him down onto his back, and starts fiddling with his clothes. He tries to tell himself this can’t be real, and what about Taiga? But Ryouta is gently stroking his waist under his shirt, and all coherent thoughts go out the window. Ryouta strips him of his clothes quickly, then starts unbuttoning his own pants. Kuroko lies there anxiously, fidgeting slightly with nerves. He’s never been naked around someone else before, let alone his crush. Ryouta doesn’t seem bothered at all. He smiles at Kuroko, then reaches into his bedside table to pull out a bottle. Kuroko tries to cover himself with his arms, suddenly incredibly anxious again. 

“Shhh, Kurokocchi, it’s okay, relax, I’ll take care of you,” Ryouta says sweetly, moving Kuroko’s arms away from his body. He nudges Kuroko’s legs open, rubbing his calf comfortingly. “It’s okay,” he repeats. 

Kuroko feels a little more relaxed at that. That is, until Ryouta presses a cool, wet finger between his legs. He squeaks and jumps slightly. Ryouta shushes him again, reassuring him that he’s fine. He pushes his finger inside and makes a noise of surprise.

“Wooow, Kurokocchi, you feel so velvety!” he says. 

He thrusts his finger in and out a few times, and Kuroko bites down on his lip to hold in his moans. It feels amazing, and he craves more. Ryouta delivers, pressing in a second finger and thrusting deeper. 

“Ryouta-san,” Kuroko says weakly. “If you move a little higher, there’s a spot that feels nice.”

“Oh? You mean like a G-spot?”

“Y-Yes,” Kuroko nods. 

“Ooh I want to find it!” 

Ryouta presses his fingers further, curling them a little. Kuroko suddenly feels a burst of pleasure spike through his body, and he arches his back and moans loudly. Ryouta smirks victoriously and massages the spot gently. 

“You’re so cute, Kurokocchi,” he coos. “You must be about ready now.”

Kuroko nods, eager for Ryouta to continue. He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up. Kuroko is glad to see he also puts a condom on. 

“Ready, baby?” he asks with a grin.

Kuroko nods again, and then Ryouta pushes inside him. He cries out in pain, and Ryouta rubs his waist and shushes him again.

“You’re okay, it’s okay,” he says reassuringly. “Just relax.”

Kuroko wills himself to calm down, breathing deeply and letting his muscles relax. Ryouta slides out gently, then pushes in a little harder. He starts to speed up, fucking Kuroko at a steady pace. Kuroko moans and whimpers, feeling tears gather in his eyes at how incredible it feels. 

“Wow,” Ryouta gasps. “Kurokocchi, you feel even better than a girl!” 

Kuroko doesn’t know exactly how to properly respond to that, so he just continues to moan instead. It seems to work, Ryouta grips his thigh tightly as he thrusts harder. He keeps sliding against Kuroko’s prostate, sending sparks through the younger male’s body. He feels himself inching closer. He wraps his legs around Ryouta’s hips, squeezing him gently. 

“Fuck,” Ryouta swears. “You feel so good. You’re amazing, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko whimpers at the praise- it’s nice to be appreciated. Ryouta slams hard against his spot again, and he whines as he comes hard. He clenches tightly around Ryouta, who groans in response, fucking him just a bit harder. He feels Ryouta stiffen above him, then he collapses on top of Kuroko. 

“Wow,” Ryouta breathes. 

He pulls out and disposes of the condom, then drops to the side to lean against the headboard. Kuroko closes his legs modestly, feeling a little sore and more than a little embarrassed. He tries to snuggle against Ryouta only to be stopped. 

“Whoa there,” Ryouta says, gently pushing him back. 

Kuroko frowns. Maybe he just isn’t into cuddling? 

The model smiles at him. “Kurokocchi, that was fun, but you should probably go.”

Kuroko stares at him in shock. “W-What?”

“You didn’t think I was actually interested in you, did you?” Ryouta laughs. “Why would I be? I’m straight. I don’t really care about you.”

Kuroko’s heart feels cold, as if a gust of chilly wind has blown through his chest.  “If you’re straight…why did you sleep with me?”

“To piss my little brother off, of course. I figured out he was into you.”

“Why would you want to upset him?” Kuroko asks softly. He can feel tears coming on.

“Because he’s  _ annoying _ . Anyway, you can see yourself out. You’re cute, Kurokocchi, but I’m not into you. Off you go, then.”

Tears gathering in his eyes, Kuroko climbs out of the bed, gingerly bending down to pick up his discarded clothes. He hurries out of the room, barely having gotten dressed, and he rounds the corner to the front door when he bumps into someone. He starts to fall back, and he squeezes his eyes shut to brace for impact, when-

“Tetsuya-san!”

He opens his eyes to see that Taiga is holding him up. “Y-You caught me,” he murmurs.

“Are you okay!?” Taiga pauses, looking down at Kuroko’s half-dressed form. “What happened?” 

Tears spill from Kuroko’s eyes. His lip quivers as he tries to hold in his sobs. 

“Tetsuya-san, what happened?” Taiga repeats, more urgently. 

Kuroko’s emotions overwhelm him, and he sobs, falling forward into Taiga’s chest. “I shouldn’t have listened to him,” he cries. 

“Do you mean my brother?” Taiga asks. Kuroko nods. “That bastard. I’ll kill him!” 

“Taiga-kun, no,” Kuroko croaks. “Don’t.”   
“He hurt you. He did it just to mess with me! I can’t let him get away with this!” 

“It’s fine, please,” Kuroko insists. 

“Come with me, we’ll go to my room,” Taiga says softly. He leads Kuroko into his bedroom, shutting the door. “Your buttons are in the wrong holes…” he mumbles. 

“Oh…” 

He undoes Kuroko’s buttons, then redoes them up properly. Kuroko utters a soft thank you, then sits down on the bed. He sniffles quietly. 

“Tetsuya-san, I’m so sorry,” Taiga says. “He found out I liked you, and he laughed at me, and I knew he was planning something, but I didn’t know what. I should’ve known he’d try something like this. Please, I’m really sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

“It’s okay, you had school.”

“Fuck school! You’re more important!”

Kuroko smiles weakly. “I’m really not.”

Taiga kisses him, catching him off guard. Kuroko squeaks softly, then melts into the kiss. Taiga is a lot sweeter than Ryouta. He feels comforting and safe, where Ryouta was rough. Taiga pulls back after a minute and hugs him. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats. “Tetsuya-san, please be my boyfriend. For real.”

Kuroko shakes his head. “I can’t. I can’t be with you after this. Not after him. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who’s always wanted you.”

“I don’t care about that! I know you had a crush on him, but I don’t care! I want you, I’ve always wanted you and I always will!” Taiga kisses Kuroko’s eyelids, picking up the unshed tears on his lips. “Please, let me take care of you.”

It only makes Kuroko cry harder. Taiga is too good. Way better than he deserves. 

“Will you really be happy with me after this?” he asks tearfully. 

“Of course, I will,” Taiga smiles, wiping Kuroko’s tears away again. “I love you.”

Kuroko falls forward and sobs into his chest. “I’m sorry,” he says. 

Taiga shushes him. “It’s okay, Tetsuya-san. I love you.”

Kuroko sits back when his tears have dried up. He wipes his eyes and sighs. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “I was telling myself to get over him, that he wasn’t interested in me. And then he was being so nice and I just-”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Taiga says. “He has that effect on people.”

“I’m so stupid…”

“No, you’re not.” Taiga picks up Kuroko’s hands, holding them in his own. Even his hands are huge, like the rest of him. “He manipulates people. It’s not your fault.”

Kuroko takes a deep breath. “Sorry. You can’t want me after he did that.”

Taiga pulls Kuroko against his chest again. “I mean he’s gross and all, but I’ll always want you. That’s not going to change. There’s nothing you could do to change that.”

Kuroko presses his nose deeper into Taiga’s shirt, breathing in his scent. He smells manly and comforting. Kuroko feels protected with him. “I can’t believe you still like me after all these years.”

“It’s only been three, Tetsuya-san,” Taiga reminds him. 

“Stop saying san already,” Kuroko says. “If you’re my boyfriend, you don’t need to call me that.”

“Tetsuya-chan,” Taiga says with a straight face.

Kuroko’s cheeks explode with red. “Oh my  _ god _ ,” he croaks. 

Taiga grins and laughs. He pulls Kuroko against his chest again, hugging him tightly. “Tetsuya-chan it is!”

“N-No…”

“You’re so cute though, it suits you.”

Kuroko makes an embarrassed mumble and hides in his boyfriend’s chest. “Taiga-chan,” he tries out. 

This time it’s Taiga’s turn to make a strangled noise of embarrassment. “Oh my god, no. Don’t.”

Kuroko smiles. “You’re so cute though, it suits you!”

“You little minx!” Taiga says. 

He pushes Kuroko onto his back, falling on top of him and kissing him. Kuroko sighs happily into his mouth, his hands playing with Taiga’s hair on the back of his head. Taiga pulls away and looks into his eyes with a smile.

“I’m glad I found you,” he says. 

Kuroko smiles back. “Though I feel like I should say ‘no more phone sex’ until you’re eighteen.”

“You know if my parents approve, that makes it okay in the government’s eyes.”

Kuroko blushes. “I forgot about that… Um… Let’s deal with this later. Right now I just want to appreciate you with our clothes on.”

Taiga grins. “Fair enough. But we’re gonna talk about it later!” 

Kuroko blushes again, looking away. “S-Sure.”

Taiga laughs and kisses him again. “I love you, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko smiles up at him, stroking his cheek tenderly. “I love you too, Taiga. I’m glad you found me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really am kind of unhappy with this fic but w/e just have it. I hope you liked it. I think I could have improved it a lot but I cbf. Just take it. 
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT IF U RLLY WANT TO, I'D APPRECIATE THAT. I'd consider writing a sequel where Kagakuro do the deed but idk if that'd be weird because of the age gap. They should probably wait until Kagami's a bit older. Just stick with the phone sex for now kiddos.


End file.
